Frozen Nights
by Random Inspired
Summary: It's getting cold outside, and Dean is feeling the heat. Metaphorically of course because he's currently freezing his balls off. This is for the three hundredth follower on my friend and I's destiel rec blog.


Dean hung up the phone and flopped back against the padded seats of his car with a huff. It puffed out in front of him and stayed suspended in the air before dissipating quietly. He shut his eyes, ready for today to be over for about the fiftieth time.

"What does Sam say?" Asked Castiel, cautious as he eyed Dean closely. It was like he could sense the impending rage volcano that Dean was slowly turning into.

"He says he can't drive out because of the blizzard. The little bitch, I'm sure he could find a car that could handle the snow." Dean muttered reproachfully into the stiff collar of his leather jacket. The silk lining did nothing to conduct the heat his body needed, and his fingers were starting to shake and turn an unfortunate shade of light blue.

"You're cold." It wasn't a question, and Dean flinched away when Cas moved closer. "Dean I have enough body warmth to-"

"Castiel stop right the fuck there, you were _not_ just about to use that, 'let's share our body heat' line on me."

Castiel's only response was to slowly tilt his head and blink.

"Oh you know that shtick Cas! You can't tell me you don't." Dean pulled his coat closer around him and rolled his eyes, mimicking a voice higher pitched than his own, "Oh well… I once read in this medical journal that skin to skin contact is the best way to transmit heat." He fluttered his eyelashes at Castiel, really getting into the ditzy horny girl character.

Castiel paused, still looking confused and incredulous. "Dean if that is the most effective way to get warm then why-"

"Cas," Dean groaned and rolled his eyes, "Are you seriously having so much trouble with this? It may be true but mostly it's an excuse to press up against another person and get naked with them."

At this Castiel looked down at his hands and coughed. "Well I can assure you that was not my intent."

Dean looked away and tried to figure out why it was so awkward all of a sudden.

It was quiet in the car except for Deans breathing and the sound of leather on leather of his coat on the seat. Dean hated the quiet; he leaned forward into the front of the car to turn on the radio.

It was still awkward. There was still that hint of strangeness on the edge of the cold night air. It was enough to make Dean grit his teeth and turn to the window to watch the snow fall to the ground large clumps. He found his hand longing for the smooth neck of a beer bottle. Or quite honestly a hot chocolate would do just as nicely at this point.

He flexed his freezing fingers and could have sworn they creaked like an old mans.

Maybe they did, because beside him Castiel let out a small growl and grabbed Dean's hips, yanking him into his lap without warning. Dean tried to stutter out his objection but Castiel silenced him with a glare. "If I can help you, I'm going to Dean. Have you really not learned that by now?"

Dean's mouth hung open for a moment before he shut it and shot Cas a reproachful glare, but already he could feel the other man's heat seeping into his freezing body and couldn't help the little sigh that curled out from between his lips.

"Fine. But the clothing stays on."

Castiel neither agreed nor disagreed and Dean decided not to read into that. His thighs bracketed Castiel's, and he spread them a little wider to keep his balance. Dean glossing over that he and Castiel where nose to nose and instead he leaned closer into Castiel, pushing his suit jacket out of the way and sliding his arms around Cas' waist, ignoring the fact that they were cuddling by calling it a 'necessary heat transfer' in his head. It worked well enough until Cas slid his arms up and under Deans thin T-shirt.

His fingers where hot. Burning. Wherever they touched they left trails of heat that sunk into his muscles and lit them on fire. As they slide over his cold, bare skin Dean couldn't hold back a small groan, and he felt his back arch into the touch. It felt so fucking _good_ he felt almost no embarrassment over his reaction. Any embarrassment he _did_ hold onto promptly vanished when Cas started to rub slowly into the tight muscles with his strong fingers.

_God_ that felt amazing. Castiel was really good at this. Dean half wondered where he learned it, but the question that was really occupying his mind was why this small movement was turning him on so much.

Cas dug his long fingers into the knotted muscle just under his shoulder blades and Dean physically fell forward into Castiel's embrace, his nose finding the juncture between Castiel's neck and shoulder. He pushed it into the warm flesh without a second thought, his breathing getting heavier with each push and pull of Castiel's magic fingers. He knew his cold nose had to feel uncomfortable but Cas made no move to shove him off, in fact, he could have sworn Castiel leaned his head on top of Dean's just slightly.

Castiel's hands slid over Dean's stiff shoulders and then slowly began working there, on the crest of them, slow and steady and most of all _warm_ and this _really_ should _not_ be giving Dean an erection.

Castiel made a slow circle with his thumbs while rubbing further up with his fingers, eventually hitting a place on the base of Dean's neck that made him groan again, this time right into Castiel's neck. He felt his lips brush against the soft skin of the gentle slope of Castiel. He felt his fingers clutch in the back of Cas' dress shirt, the fabric crinkling under the stress. He was panting and getting so much warmer than before and for the first time he realized Castiel was panting too. That his chest was heaving under Dean's like he was having hot, passionate, wild sex and at that point Dean had no idea why they weren't doing just that.

When Dean started sucking slowly on Castiel's neck the angels head fell back and hit the seat with a dull 'thunk' that was covered by his moan. Cas' fingers dug in and dragged down Dean's back slowly and Dean pushed himself upward, craving the sensation that was still so new to him. He felt his knees dig into the leather under him, his thighs straining a little as the pleasure of the slow drag of nails on skin flowed over him in crashing waves, He mouthed at Castiel's neck faster, sucking a little harder, suddenly even more hungry for this. More of _this_. His hips shifted and rocked and he could clearly feel Castiel's hardness below him, digging into his inner thigh.

He hissed out a quiet curse as Castiel's hands slid around his front, larger than Dean remembered. One of Cas' thumbs brushed his nipple and he didn't hiss anything through his teeth this time, he flat out groaned the, "_fuck_!" that slipped past his overheated lips.

Cas bit the lobe of his ear a little more harshly then needed and muttered into it darkly, "Dean. Do not curse."

And then he slowly sucked on the red lobe, mouth slick and hot and softer than velvet and Dean may have never been this hard in his entire life.

He had to clear his throat twice to force out: "Hey Cas, I was reading in a medi-unggh- medical journal that skin to sk- _ahhh_- skin contact is the best way to transfer heat."

Castiel's dark chuckle sent a thrill straight to his dick. "Well in that case…"

Castiel took off his trenchcoat. That was followed by his suit jacket, his shirt, his shoes and pants and socks. Then off went the all too reasonable black boxer-briefs.

Cas was naked.

And then suddenly so was Dean. He hissed a little at the cold leather under him and dragged Cas closer, rolling them and pushing Cas onto the seat. "You wasted what little mojo you have left on getting me naked? I was getting there you know."

Cas' lips twitched up at the side and his eyes sparked with laughter. "I was impatient."

Dean felt the breath _woosh_ out of his lungs in a startling way as Castiel's hands trailed up his back slowly and his hips pushed down onto Cas'. "I-isn't patience a virtue?"

"Yes, but a stupid one." Castiel told him, smirk growing.

"That's it. I'm kissing you. _Now._"

"Do you really think you'll find any objections here?" Cas asked, a hand sliding up the back of Dean's neck and tangling with the short hairs his fingers met. Dean let his arms slide across the bench back seat of the impala, inching closer and closer to Castiel.

He felt himself smile playfully when they were nose to nose. He could see Cas descending into good natured frustration and he simply hovered there, waiting for Castiel to get fed up while his heart beat hard and thrumming. He was already warming up, his blood pumping faster through him. God he felt fantastic right now.

When Cas thrust up and pressed their erections together Dean saw sparks. The shock of Castiel's bold thrust made his arms weak and he slid the rest of the way down to Castiel's lips kissing him hot and wet. It was electric and a little sloppy and soft around the edges and the most perfect kiss Dean had ever had. It sent thrill after thrill through him, each time they moved their lips another electrical jolt whizzed through his body and made his hips stutter.

He was so absorbed in the kiss it took him a second for the fluttering he heard to settle into his brain and register completely.

He breath shot out of him for a second and he pulled back from the kiss, "Cas-"

"Shut _up_, Dean." The angel demanded and jerked him back to his lips, kissing and moving under him, hot and fast and so _hungry_ it was making Dean get a little dizzy.

"No, wait Cas seriously." Dean draws back again, needing to know. "Why do I keep hearing feathers?"

And Castiel just blushed, and looked away.

"Dude, do you have wings or something? You have to let me see them." Dean demanded, leaning down and kissing up and down Castiel's neck, the presses sucking and white hot. God, he loved the feel of Castiel's skin on his lips.

"Dean it's dangerous… But if…" Castiel paused to gasp and jack knife up into Dean's hand where it had wrapped around his cock and was pulling slowly, "Dean if you keep your eyes shut you can feel them." He says in a rush, trying to get the sentence out in one coherent go.

Dean's grin split across his face and he eagerly reached up until-

"Wait, Dean." Castiel grabbed his arm and was holding his old blue tie in his other hand. "Extra insurance."

Dean's mouth hung open in shock. "…Kinky Cas." He finally said and lowered his head so Cas could tie the fabric around his head. Darkness swallowed him up and all his other senses intensified tenfold; The feeling of _Castiel_ under his rough hands, smooth and yielding beneath his touch, the sound of Castiel's heavy panting, the taste of sweat and arousal laying heavy in the air, the sound of the blizzard yelling itself horse outside.

"You're going to have to lead here…" Dean told him, slightly weary. He felt to hands grasp his lightly and drawing him down so he lay chest-to-chest with Castiel. He could hear Castiel's heartbeat, feel it seeping through him like the heat from the man's body. With the blindfold on everything was more intimate. More about _them_.

Castiel guided Dean's hands to his back and Dean inhaled sharply as he felt his fingers dig into this feathers. Actual _feathers_ Jesus Christ.

And then Castiel groaned like a ten-dollar hooker and Dean just _knew_ his eyes were rolling into the back of his head. "That good, huh?"

In reply he only got, "De_an_. _More._"

And was he happy to oblige.

They kissed and pushed and pulled and rolled a little (at one point Castiel's leg was folded under him awkwardly at the bottom of the car), they tumbled and readjusted and warmed up. Together.

And when Sam called the next morning and Castiel was the one who answered (with a thoroughly rough and fucked out voice) Sam decided he really did not want to know and would just hurry to come pick up hid brother.


End file.
